Little Kitsune
by Wingless Twilight Of Delques
Summary: Kyuubi rescued Naruto by taking him away, after 9 long years he came back to become the Hokage like his father and to meet his promised friend... Main Pairing Sasunaru, NarutoHarem... Bi and Yaoi
1. Prologue

**)(- Little Kitsune-)(**

* * *

**By:** **Wingless Twilight of Delques**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or anything else related to it in any way.  
**Warning:** This Naruto FanFiction is a Yaoi meaning BL, Boy Love. Pairing: Sasuke X Naruto, or for short Sasunaru.

**Summary:** Naruto the son of Namikaze Arashi, became the ningen sacrifice to seal the youkai from Makai, so to end the war that killed so many. After his death, the people abusing his son, the thid hokage tried to look after him, and soon after when the third left the child to someone for awhile. She abused the child so much that he went out cold. Then took this an advantage to get rid of the gaki by throwing him into an unknown forest where youkais and other bakemonos linger. With all this happening the seal easily broke also the boy's soul, releasing Kyuubi from his prison... Now what will happen... Read to find out.

* * *

**(Prologue)**

It is October tenth, the day the Yondaime's son was born, and the day the King of Makai Kyuubi no Kitsune has arrived, for unknown reason massacering the people of Konohagakure. Joining into the battle against the youkai with the retaliating forces consisting of allranks of ninjas from genin to ANBU, riding upon his giant summoned red toad **(A/N: I don't know it's name)** so to match the height of the massive youkai.

Analysing the enraged beast before him, he only came to one conclusion. There is no was in killing it, but if he didn't do anything everyone would die. Thinking quick he knew only one way, and that is to seal him away. But he didn't know any sealing jutsus powerful enough, so he had no choice but call upon the shimigami for aid. Without wasting time he performed the many compilcated hand seals, it was a success when the shimigami appeared before him he humbly offered his soul inexhange to seal the youkai away. If you're wondering why the shimigami can only seal Kyuubi away and not kill him, it's because he's an immotal beast.

The shimigami gadly accepeted the offer, but there was a problem. He explained to the man that the only thing that can contain such a youkai from makai, is a living being with still undeveloped chakra and pure will or innocence. The only thing that poped to mind what kind of vessel it was, was a baby.

There many canditates in the village, but the Yondaime didn't want any of the village's children to suffer such burden for the rest of their life. So there is one choice, it was his son. It painned him to use his one and only son, but there was no other way.

After sacrificing his son's body and soul, the youkai was sealed with his son's little body. As proof of the youkai's defeat on his still unnamed boy's stomach was a glowing crimson swirl enmating an omeness aura. He held the baby in his arms as it was trying to grab the Yondaime's strands of blonde hair with an innocent smile, the gave a sad smile to the boy. The shimigami waited for the man to finish his business, which he was grateful for.

He spoke softly with a soothing tone that made the boy listen to him with two big pure azure eyes staring at him, "My son I'm truly sorry that your mother and I can't be with you." When the boy was born Arashi's wife died after giving birth, "I think maybe you need a name..." He thought for awhile as he ruffled the tiny strands of blonde hair of the boy, "Hmm... I know, your name shall be Uzumaki Naruto, your mother's family name and your first name by me." He nuzzeled the boy's forehead earining him a giggle, he then spoke in his calm intimidating voice. "Sarutobi-sama I know you're there," an old man appeared from a puff of smoke. "Sarutobi-sama as my dying wish I want Naruto to be heralded a hero, to live a life the way he wants it and you to take the position as Hokage till someone worthy enough to take your place." He turned around to face the Sandaime "Understood..." the old man bowed before him and was handed the now whimpering baby over, he hushed the child till he fell asleep. With that he turned to the paitently waiting shimigami, the reaper opened a rip with the air which opened to another dimension. The shimigami entered first then without warning many pairs of dead pale hands grabbed Arashi and pulled him in.

That's the last the Sandaime ever saw of him. He intened to fulfill the man's dying wish...

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the prologue please give me your reviews wheter flamming or encouragement, even some suggestions...

**Meanings:**

**Makai**- Hell

**Ningen-** Human

**Youkai-** Demon

**Shimigami-** God of Death

**Yondaime-** Fourth Lord

**Sandaime-** Third Lord

**Kyuubi-** Nine Tails

**Kitsune-** Fox


	2. Chapter 1: Kyuubi's release

**little kitsune**

* * *

**By: Wingless Twilight of Delques**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, or anything else related to it in any way.  
**Warning:**This Naruto Fan Fiction is a Yaoi meaning BL, Boy Love. Pairing: Sasuke X Naruto, or for short Sasunaru. Characters: There **OFCs** meaning **Own Fictional Characters**- Yazu, Wanta.

* * *

**_(Chapter 1: Kyuubi's prison and jailor)_**

It has been three years since Kyuubi was sealed away within the boy and it is as long as the Sandaime looked after Naruto. The Sandaime liked the child dearly like he was his own son.

So he created a rule with a death penalty among the adults of Konohagakure to never tell the boy and their children of his heritage as the biju vessel. For fear the boy will be hurt deeply and the future generation grow to hate for the boy like their parents.

Uzumaki Naruto, child of Namikaze Arashi the Yondaime. Arashi and his son were the heroes that saved the entire village from catastrophe by sacrificing his son's body and his soul, but no one saw Naruto as a hero.

All they saw him as a youkai from Makai, the reincarnation of Kyuubi no Kitsune, waiting for his chance to kill them all. They obeyed the rule to not utter a word why they despised him, however it didn't stop them from abusing the poor boy nearly to death every chance they get once he's alone.

The Sandaime was unaware of what was going on, because he would always be too busy to check on him. The people not abused him they taught their children to hate the boy. When he tried to make friends he would be ignored, bad-mouthed or stoned.

**--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--**

One day as Sarutobi was going to give Naruto a surprise visit to his apartment. **(A/N: He's not in an orphanage because the person running the place attempted to kill him.)** Entering the building, up to the boy's flat, the door was broken down hanging loosely by one metal hinge. As it creaked loudly echoing in the empty apartment he knew the boy wasn't here.

Examining the room quick he deduced that there were two ordinary men, they busted the place looking for the boy. Since the flat was only a joint kitchen and bedroom and bathroom they found him, he was most likely hiding beneath the bed thinking it was the safest spot.

The bed was turned on it side leaning towards the window, on the floor he found light scratch marks of one hand. 'They dragged him as he was,' taking a look around he noticed on a table wall shelf (**A/N: no clue what they are I know that those tables are attached to the wall)**there was something missing, 'holding onto Aka.' Aka was the favorite orange fox plusie with nine tails like Kyuubi, it was given to Naruto by the Sarutobi on his second birthday and he cherished the toy dearly.

Wasting no more time he ran out the apartment building searching for the boy by sensing the demonic signature of chakra that leaks out.

He followed the weak scent all the way to the outskirts of the village to a forest that he had never seen before. It was lager, eeire and snarling of beasts could be heard. The old Hokage shivered feeling someone or something staring at him wanting for his death.

He took a deep breath and went in, 'Naruto I'll save you!'

**--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--**

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Yazu are you done beating the crap out of that biju brat yet!?"whined a man that looked twenty-six years old. "Yeah...," said a man that looked looked like the same age as the other named Yazu.

With one last swift kick at the sides of the wheezing in pain boy, "How you liked that biju brat!" he grabbed a handful of blonde hair and bringing his face closer to the boy. His smirk was twisted in a sadistic way showing that he was enjoying every second of torturing the boy.

"Wanta now what should I do with the brat?" said Yazu still eye locked on Naruto half out conscious. The man took out a small cigarette from his back pocket of his pants and started smoking it before he said, "Dump the thing somewhere it eventually find it's way back," Wanta said after breathing out smoke.

Yazu picked up the unconscious boy and flung him upon his shoulder. "What if the brat doesn't come back we'll have a hell of time explaining this to the Hokage once he finds out," he mentioned as he threw the boy over a deep pit of more forestation. "Who cares if he does find out we'll just lie, saying we were just hanging out with some friends at the pub," Wanta said as he was already leaving with Yazu soon following.

**--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--**

**_Within the subconsciousness of Naruto..._**

Naruto awoke to dark place the floor was flooded with water, it was clear but he couldn't see his reflection except his legs in the deep water reaching only below his stomach. He waded through the water with Aka close to his chest, never letting it go.

After awhile he found a wall with a horizontal iron thick bars, and placed on of the bars was a piece of paper which read 'seal.' Curious at his age he looked deep into the bleak caged room, there was nothing or so he thought.

Turning to leave he heard a doubled demonic voice calling to him that sent a jolt up his spine, "Ningen, turn around." He obliged the voice, swaying himself back to face the cage there was still nothing there, "Who are ningen answer me!?" demended the voice. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," he timidly said and he lifted his fox plusie to the cage, " This is Aka, what your name?." **(A/N: I know Aka means red but Aka just sounded nice for it and since Naruto is three he's gonna talk funny.) **

"My name... I am Kyuubi no Kitsune the Maou of Makai," he claimed proudly, "Ningen why is it you visit me." The boy pouted, "I nut nigon my name is Naruto, dattebayo." **(A/N: Dattebayo no clue what it means but in this story it's the first word Naruto could say.)** whined the boy, "Alright Naruto-san why is it you've come here?"

Naruto started nibbling at Aka's ears with sad, lonely eyes **(A/N: like puppy dog eyes)**and spoke with his voice muffled a bit, "Doun't no, dattebayo." Kyuubi sighed, when he looked at the boy and noticed purple swollen bruises on the boy's exposed stomach, arms and blackened chocking marks round his neck he asked, "Naruto-san how did you get those marks." The boy stop nibbling and looked at himself his bright yellow shirt was torn showing a bit of his purple bruised stomach, his arm having the same color and touching his blackened raw feeling skin on his neck he remebered what happened, "Towo persons beat me 'cause they said me, I were a monstore," sobbed the boy silently.

"Why would they treat you like a monster?" asked Kyuubi, "Doun't... no... everone... jus call me... monstore... everone doun't wana be ... be friends... with me..." he said between all the sobbing and burying his onto Aka's soft head. "So you were all alone," Naruto shook his head with Aka, "No."

He lowered the toy and said with a sad angelic smile and tears still glittering his beautiful starry azure eyes making him look as if he were a broken angel with no wings, "I remebur som one he awways maid me happie, but he gon and ojiji-san toll me tha he was my otou-san. **(A/N: alright anyone who didn't understand here's the translation- _"I remembered someone he always made me happy, but he's gone and ojiji-san told me that he was my otou-san.")_**

"So you have your otou-san and ojiji-san watching over you," Naruto nodded and whispered, "I wish'd tha I can sea ojiji-san but-" The boy looked around through the cage's bars as much as he could looking for the Kyuubi, "Ne, um... Kyuu-kun I dounno 'y but I feel safe hear with you."

"You never seen me and you don't know what I am, how can you say that so easily," Kyuubi said Naruto just stepped closer to the cage looking right at the bleak empty prison, "You doun't feel evil." Kyuubi raised an invisible eyebrow, surprised at what he said, his voice is of a demon, his aura gives out death to all, yet this boy can sense something else in the biju kitsune that no human could, "Naruto-kun do know what your otou-san look like?"

"A leetell ojiji-san toll me tha he was the Yonda ime and he looks like me,"**(A/N: translation- "A little ojiji-san told me that he was the the Yondaime and he looks like me.")**he answered starering at Aka's golden slitted glass eyes. 'Could it be that this child is that ningen's child that long ago,' Kyuubi looked at him and he nodded to himelf, 'No mistake about it he is that child my prison, my jailer.'

As he was deep in thought he was soon interupted by a frigthened squeak from the boy. Turning to the boy, his unseen eyes widened at what he saw, "Kyuu-kun what's happenin my legs are gon, my hands, I'm...!" wimpered the scared boy.

"I doun't wana to be gon!" Naruto clenched his eyes shut refusing what was happening and calling out Kyuubi's name. He soon felt asomething warm embracing him tightly.

**--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--**

**_Outside the subconsciousness..._**

Opening his eyes the warmth was gone, so was the cage and the voice all he could see was trees surrounding him with fallen branches next to him.

Trying to get up to his feet he found it difficult, a jolt of pain shot up his spine, his legs ached and so he fell backwards on to his butt. His vision was slightly blurry, but he didn't care he wanted to go home where ojiji-san was.

Once again trying he ignored the pain surging troughout his body, he used the tree behind him as levrage. As he was getting up he heard something, it was growling, the growling of a wolf. Franticlly looking everyside he finally saw it, glittering ebony eyes hungrily staring at him and it walked slowly towards him bearing its fangs ready to tear its prey to pieces.

Naruto tried to run away but his legs collasped again making him fall onto the ground, face down. He placed his hands over his head in fear, awaiting the wolf to attack suddenly he heard a yelp. Turning to see, he saw a boy that looked three o four years older than him, with short crimson hair and he has a white complexion.

The boy somehow injuryed the wolf, it snarled at him but once he looked right at the boy's face it stopped snarling instead it bowed and left. The red head turned to Naruto giving a helping hand that he galdly accepted, being pulled up he saw firey hell eyes looking at him. "Naruto-san are you alright," spoke the red head and immediately Naruto recongnized the voice, "Kyuu-kun!?" he nodded in response.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the chapter please give me your reviews wheter flamming or encouragement...**

**Formalities:**

**san-**used for acquaintances/people you just met

**sama-** used for deep respect

**chan- **mostly used for girls

**kun-** used for friends/people close to you

**Meaning:**

**Ne/Oi-** Hey

**ojiji-san-** old man/grandpa/grandfather

**otou-san-** father/dad/papa

**Kyuubi-** nine tails

**Yondaime-** fourth lord

**Sandaime-** third lord

**Aka/akai-** red

**youkai-** demon

**Makai-** hell

**Ningenkai-** human world

**biju-** demon

**Maou-** demon king/lord


	3. Chapter 2: Choice Konoha or Makai Realm

**Little Kitsune**

* * *

**By:** **Wingless Twilight of Delques**

**Warning:** This is a **BL** story; meaning **Boy Love story.  
Pairing:**Sasuke X Naruto, **Sasunaru** for short and **NarutoHarem** **(Yaoi Harem and Hinata and some other girls NO HENTAI!)**  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto and anything else related.

* * *

**_(Chapter 2: Makai Realm)_**

"Here," Kyuubi handed Naruto back his orange fox plushie, "AKA!," he grabbed hold of it and hugged it. Kyuubi stared at the boy curiously, soon the boy's gaze turned to him, "Kyuu-kun!! THANK YOU!!" he jumped up a bit to get a hold of the red head's neck and bring the boy down into the embrace.

This surprised the biju and he then wrapped his arms round the boy, hugging him back. He felt warm, Kyuubi had never felt this kind of warmth before, he actually faintly smiled before he removed the blonde's tight hold on his neck.

Looking around Kyuubi couldn't smell any scent of human civilization close enough, seemed like they were really far and Naruto didn't even mind when he looked over the staring boy. "Naruto-san where do you think is your home?" asked the kitsune, the boy looked around and shook his head, "No... this... place I dount remember.." he answered.

Kyuubi thought for awhile this was a perfect opportunity to leave the human world, though he planned to take Naruto but since he can't he decided to take the boy along. His eyes widened, 'What am I thinking I would not do such a thing!' he looked at the boy moving around his surroundings checking if anything looked familliar to him but found no such luck.

The more he thought of leaving the boy behind the more he didn't want to leave the human world, there was one way to leave and that was not look at the blonde and leave forgetting the boy forever. He didn't want to be so cruel to the boy but if he were to stay as the Maou of Makai he shouldn't such weakness over a human. Walking away Naruto noticed this and chased after the red head and calling out his name, "KYUU-KUN!! KYUU-KUN!!"

Kyuubi ignored his pleads to stop and moved faster. Naruto still suffering from his injuries he fell face down and the toy landed in front of him, "KYUU-KUN!! Kyuu-kun..." Naruto started crying and repeating the kitsune's name, this causing Kyuubi turning to the boy and running to him, "Naruto!"

He knelled down to the boy up and rubbing his tears away with his thumb, "Naruto-san why are you crying why did you come after me?" The boy then clutched onto the yukata **(1)**that Kyuubi wore and talked through his sobs, "dou'... dount go... dount go..."

He responded to the boy's talking by hugging him and comforting the boy by rubbing his back gently, "Sorry Naruto-san I have no chose but to leave." Naruto brought his face a bit to Kyuubi only to his eyes, "No! You shouldn't!!" he used both of his hands to clutch the clothing more, "Why do you persist you know nothing of me but yet you..." he was interrupted by the boy saying, "I don't want you to go!!"

"But once you go home you have your ojiji-san," the blonde shook his head slowly, "But... I dount no 'y but dount wanna you gon..."**(2) **Kyuubi's eyes widened in surprised but softened and smiled with his eyes closed. "I see... Naruto-san," he reluctantly removed the boy away from the embrace looking deep into those azure sky eyes that were still gleaming with tears, "Naruto-san will you come with me... to Makai."

Naruto smiled brightly at him and kept on repeating 'yes' to assure that the boy was willing he asked, "But what about your ojiji-san?" Without changing his expression he answered, "Ojiji-san wount mind aslong am alive!!" Kyuubi got up along with Naruto and he held his hand to the boy, "Shall we." He nodded, with that he found an opening in the forest they were in where the moon shone it's alluring glow of light.

Kyuubi unexpectedly grabbed hold of Naruto and held him tight in an embrace, and he whispered in to the boys ear, "Hold tight Naruto-san I don't want you disappearing into time." The blonde clenched his eyes tight, burying his face in the chest of the red head as he his grip on Kyuubi got defensively tighter, Kyuubi concentrated his ears appeared one by one, then all nine of his tails, dark whiskers appeared on his face like Naruto's and his hands turned into claws, he was careful not to hurt him.

His nine tails turned into three big tails which tore the air behind them creating a time rip in space, the moon turned into an icy blue glow and everything else froze where they were, all the color of life was gone except the two of them and the moon. **(3) **The tails split back into nine and in wrapped them around the two of them protectively, stepping one foot back he then jumped backwards and the dimensional rip disappeared in a twinkle of light and reverting the place back the way it was and the moon back to it's normal lunar glow.

**--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--**

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Hey Wanta are we there yet?" whined the man behind him, he sighed with his cancer stick in his mouth as he mumbled the word irritated by the man's whining, "Shut up we're nearly there..." Yazu grinned as he walked beside Wanta, "What do you think that biju brat is doing?" the man scoffed at that he didn't want to remember Naruto, "Most likely dying I hope that fucking brat never comes back he deserves to die for what that monster had done to Konoha..."

Wanta stopped to throw away the brunt out stub and light another, as he placed it in his mouth a fist had collided into his face so hard that he crashed into a tree making him out couscous. "Arghh!!" Yazu stood where he was surprised at who delievered the punch, "HOKAGE-SAMA!!" Sarutobi grabbed hold of the man's shirt trying hold back his growing rage from what he heard, "Where's Naruto?!" The man sweat in fear and stammered as he talked, "The brat.. the brat is down a cliff!! Over there!!"

Heading to the cliff with the man he looked into the deep abyss, he decided to create a serach party quickly and punish the two men severly. **(4)**

**--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--**

**_Back at Konoha after some time... _(5)**

"Hokage-sama..." a sickly looking ninja**(!)**with a few others came in Sarutobi's office, "We're sorry this all we found..." he handed the hokage a dirty chewed up orange fox plushie **(6)** just seeing this the old man hesitated to take it. "You're all dismissed..." when all had left the room he examined the toy and there was no mistaking it, it was 'Aka.' **(7) **He palmed his face as he was in despair, "Oh how I've failed you... please forgive me Arashi."

**--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--**

**_At the Makai Realm..._**

"Naruto-san you can open your eyes," Naruto slowly opened his eyes wearily, his mouth opened and his face turned all excited at what he saw. All round he saw many beautiful landscapes of grassy fields, grand forests, unusual looking creatures he have never seen and the most greatest was the beautiful village they entered all the houses and buildings were all trees or giant boulders shaped into the needed building. The people were all looked like Kyuubi except they looked more animal like, reaching the middle of town they reached a bid tree with the biggest branches stretching all over the village covering it in a shade, of leaves and wood, it was so beautiful of how thwe light was scattered through the leaves like dancing light.

"Welcome Naruo-san this is your new home," whispered Kyuubi into Naruto's ear. "We're home Kyuu-ni-chan! datttebayo" he said with a warm smile at the kitsune and he chuckled, "Yes we're home Naru-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Alright that was the chapter what do you think give me reviews!! **

**(!) Hello again everyone here's another of my 'I dare you' challenges the first was in chapter 3 of 'Makai Academy!'thank you for winning Alrye and Lunabasketcase these two won at the same time!! **

**'I dare you'**

**OKAY! Here's the challenge who is the sickly looking ninja anyone who watches Naruto before Shippuden should know this!! He 'coughs'**

**'Prize'**

**Anyone who get's it right will get a Naruto yaoi Lemon one-shot story from me I dedicate it to the first to answer correctly!! Goodluck!! And I'll do any Naruto yaoi pairing you like the most!! And please no Hentai fans!! or Yuri fans!! it's too hard to do Yuri and Hentai!! SO ALL YAOI LOVERS OF NARUTO HERE'S YOUR CHANCE!!**

**Alright the winner is... ** **AnsemMesna!! Sorry people the challenge is over!!**

**(1) the yukata is plain and normal white with a grey obi... if thought he came out of Naruto naked your wrong.**

**(2) Naruto said, "But... I don't know why but don't want you gone..." this is what he said if no one didn't understand.**

**(3) The moon has do something with the time rip in space. It has to be full and it was on in this story.**

**(4) Yes punish the bastards they were exiled after the Hokage got them hurt real badly!**

**(5) After some time well let's say 2 days of searching. **

**(6) The toy Naruto dropped! **

**(7) Remember Aka means red. Even though it's orange.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mushi? Aka where are you?

**Little Kitsune**

* * *

**By:** **Wingless Twilight of Delques**

**Warning:** This is a **BL** story; meaning **Boy Love story.  
Pairing:**Sasuke X Naruto, **Sasunaru** for short and **NarutoHarem** **(Yaoi Harem and Hinata and some other girls NO HENTAI!)**  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto and anything else related.

**A/N: Alright everyone this is the third chapter I'll continue once I actually get your review!! No review then no story!**

* * *

**_(Chapter 3: New Home... where's Aka?... 2 years later)_**

Kyuubi loosened his hold on the boy but kept him close because he could sense the demon villagers hungry gaze on Naruto. He growled possessively making the people to snarl in envy. They were close to a large manor most likely Kyuubi's home, it looked a bit no different from normal japanese styled houses with paper sliding doors. The main door slide open, a man that had two thin black antennas, doubled wings, a pair of familiar round black glasses that Naruto have sworn he had seen before **(1)** and he wore a dark high collared coat that stretched to his feet.

The bug like man greeted Kyuubi respectfully and he eyed the blonde boy with a curious stare, "Welcome back Kyuubi-sama..." The red head just nodded and leading Naruto into the building, soon finding his private bedroom leaving him there. "I'll be back soon alright," he assured the boy before locking the door. "Kyuubi-sama who is that... human... why is it here?" questioned the man, "I'll explain but let's talk somewhere that no can eavesdrop."

**-)(--)(--)(--)(--)(-**

_**Official Advisor's office...**_

"To make this clear first that human boy is under my protection alright," the red head told with aggressiveness hinting his voice without his knowledge. "Yes sir..." the man acknowledged it, "The reason he's here because I will it. What I was want is the law in this world, so if any one dares to lay a claw or finger without my permission, it's an unavoidable punishment," he explained so far and the man nodded.

"And I need your help Mushi-san **(2)**" Mushi looked at him curiously but not uttering a word, "I need you to make it a law to everyone to never Naruto without my approval and you also required to hep me in raising him." Now that made Mushi stand up with shock, "What!? That human!!" In the Makai Realm, humans are considered to be the monsters in their world.**(3) **"Don't adress him in that tone Mushi-san or I won't hesitate to try out the ordeal on you first," he told with a glare.

"Fine... but you owe me you know how much I despise their kind," Kyuubi sighed as the man sat back down, "I know... but this boy is special Mushi-san I just can't leave him because... it hurts me to leave him alone by himself to suffer by the hands of the arrogant humans oblivious to the truth,"**(4)** he told Mushi everything that he felt to the man.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Mushi said covering his mouth with his left hand, the red head glared at him, "What's that's suppose to mean!" The man sighed leaned in his chair, "Kyuubi-sama how should I say this... you've fallen in love with that child," Kyuubi cool composure shattered he stared at the bug man for a long time.

Waving his hand infront his face to bring him back to reality but it didn't work, he sighed again, "Didn't think I have to do this again..." He bended down under the desk and he pulled a bucket of **(??) **and tossed it at him, it was a disgusting liquid that covered him reviving him from darkness of his mind, 'I'm in so much trouble...' he thought to himself. He was right a very pissed off kitsune rose from his chair and grabbed hold of the taller man's collar and--

**xx(Scene was canceled by Kyuubi's orders just imagine a very gruesome beating)xx**

**--Stars spinning round Mushi's head--**

"Hmph... never do that again that slug of **(??) **is so disgusting!! I mean it!!" yelled Kyuubi furiously at the man who clearly was out conscious and bleeding badly. "MEDIC!!" in came two medical dressed youkai taking Mushi away to a clinic. He sat back in his chair taking the time to think, 'Am I really in love...'

**--Stomping of Feet--**

"Huh?"

**--Door was Destroyed--**

"KYUU-NI-CHAN!!" jumping out from the wreckage of the door was ball of golden locks and shimmering blue eyes. "Naruto--ah!!" the boy landed on him making the chair tip backwards, rubbing his throbbing head he managed to asked what was wrong. "Aka!! We forgot Aka!! We have to go back" exclaimed the boy with teary puppy eyes.

**--Activated Puppy Dog Eyes--(5)**

'Huh!? What am I doing!!' he thought to himself as he watched himself within his mind he sheepishly grinned at Naruto and said, "Alright we'll go now." His jaw fell open of what he did next after he got up with Naruto he asked him with a smile plastered on his face, "Naru are you still tired?" The blonde boy looked up at him and nodded, and he chuckled as he swiftly carried the boy into his arms, "Well then I'll carry you!"

'Naru! Naru! Why am I calling him that!! And Oh Maou of Holiness!! **(6)** What is he doing!?' he panicked when he saw Naruto wrapping his arms round his neck and him blushing a light tint of pink on his cheeks. "Let's go!" he told Naruto as he opened a window, ready to jump out till.

**--A stampede could be heard--**

'No don't do it don't jump out with Naruto!' he begged himself "KYUUBI-SAMA!!" Before he could even leap away two of his tails were yanked backwards and the same bucket of **(??)** was thrown on the red head and the boy. 'That's so gross...' it was disgusting but it worked it brought him back to reality, unconsciously he punched the man with the bucket **(7!) **he would have felt really guilty but because of him Naruto was knocked out conscious.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Kyuubi tried to shake the boy awake but he could notice the swirls of unconsciousness in the boy's eyes. "Well at least you didn't go through the portal if you did you might have died..." Mushi said trying to ignore the pain he's feeling. "Yeah... sorry Naru you'll have to be patient for now..." he whispered into Naruto's eyes as he carried him to his room to get cleaned and sleep. **(!?)**

**-)(--)(--)(--)(--)(-**

_**Two years later...**_

"Aka, Aka, Aka we are coming for you! Finally!!" hummed Naruto and in came into the room was Mushi, "MUSHISHI!!"** (8)** he exclaimed as he glomped onto the bug man. The man sweat dropped, "Naru-sama please release me Kyuubi-sama might come here soon and he--

"And he might do what _Mushi-san,"_ Kyuubi darkly said as he appeared mysteriously behind Mushi who was being hugged by Naruto, "Kyu-Kyuubi-sama!!" he shouted shocked but not fazing Naruto warmly cuddling with the bug man. Mushi's glasses tilted nearly off but he fixed them back them in place. "Naru come on let's go already or do you want to end up being covered by a bucket full of **(??)**" just hearing that Naruto let go of Mushi and turning pale.

He shivered as he happened two years ago, 'That bucket of **(??)** is just wrong why did ever keep it, dattebayo' he thought to himself. "Alright Naru let's go!" Naruto shouted a happy 'Okay!' to him and jumping onto his back holding tight. Kyuubi released his tails and did the exact same thing that got them here in Makai to return to Ningenkai** (?)** "I coming back ojiji-san, dattebayo!" he joyfully said when they jumped forward into the rip in space.

"Don't get involved in anything serious!" with that said he felt relieved that Naruto and Kyuubi promised not to meddle with other humans and just come back soon. Don't want another Jinchuuriki incident to happen again.

* * *

**A/N: Well sorry for long time of no stories but I was really bored and my brain juice was all drained from my now empty skull so please forgive me and give me more reviews please!**

**(1) Shino's sun glasses! Mushi's story is that he borrowed them from a bug clan named the 'Aburame.'**

**(2) Mushi means literally 'Bug' Mushi in the story is another OFCs Own Fictional Characters and my favorite!  
**

**(3) In Makai humans are monsters to them but in our world they are the monsters...  
**

**(4) He doesn't know he fell in love with the boy!  
**

**(5) No one can resist the eyes! :Hypnotized: FOR OUR DOBE!! :SALUTES: **

**--Sasuke: Wow dobe it actually works...**

**--Naruto: Of course it did teme!**

**(6) There is no god in Makai only their Maous  
**

**(7!) :SMIRKING: I rememeber a really funny story with an old man and a bucket :Laughing: It was so funny an true!  
**

**(8) Mushishi if some people noticed it's the title of an anime not yaoi. I just liked that name and when Kyuubi told the man's name to the boy he couldn't stop repeating shi so ended up calling him Mushishi!**

**(??) Imagine what it was and :turns green sick: It wasn't nice it was really nasty! YUCK!  
**

**(!?) No if you're wondering no he didn't do anything weird to Naruto, he just cleaned and slept in the same bed and nothing more!**

**(?) Ningenkai means Human World.**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 4: The little people?

**Little Kitsune**

* * *

**By:** **Wingless Twilight of Delques**

**Warning:** This is a **BL** story; meaning **Boy Love story.  
Pairing:**Sasuke X Naruto, **Sasunaru** for short and **NarutoHarem** **(Yaoi Harem and Hinata and some other girls NO HENTAI!)**  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto and anything else related.

**A/N: Alright everyone this is the third chapter I'll continue once I actually get your review!! No review then no story!**

* * *

**_(Chapter 4: The little people?)_**

**--Rip Hole appears within Ningenkai--**

Jumping out from warp the two landing safely, unharmed. "Hm... this place is," they both looked about the same way looking for more familiar surroundings. It was the same exact forest they were in before. Stilling clinging onto Kyuubi, the boy started to try using his nose looking for the scent, flaring his little nose made the red head roll his eyes to him with a stare. "Naruto what are you doing?" he questioned, and Naruto had stopped his attempt at sniffing his toy out on his own, "Uh, nothing Kyuu-ni-chan," he chirped out cutely.

The demon could tell that Naruto was trying to figure a way to find Aka sooner by using his sense of , it seemed it didn't work since the trail would obiviously grown stale over the years they've been gone. "Well," Kyuubi said softly as he adjusted the boy properly on his back, "We might find more information on that toy if we head into the nearest village." The blonde then leaned in closer to him, holding tighter, "So we're going back there, I'm fine with seeing just ojiji-san but," his grip loosened, "can we avoid meeting other people." He nodded to the little boy as an silent agreement, he then leaped high into the trees jumping from one branch to the other and eventually there they were, so close.

"Also Naruto remember our aliases and background," the boy hummed to a sound of yes.

* * *

**Name:** Noaki Toashiki_ (Prounced as **No-oi-ki Toh-ah-shi-ki**)_

**Age:** 12

**Village: UNKNOWN**

**Country**: Fire

**Family:** Parents/Guardians' where abouts unknown, little brother Skye Toashiki

Bio: The eldest son of the family. A caring and overly protective brother to Skye, ever since the death of his family during the conflict between the nation with the monster of fire country. He travels place to place in search for small jobs to earn money and a place to rest for his sibling.

* * *

**Name:** Skye Toashiki _(Pronuced as **Ski Toh-ah-shi-ki**)_

**Age:** 6

**Village:** UNKNOWN

**Country:** Fire

**Family:** Parents/Guardians' where abouts unknown, older brother Noaki Toashiki

**Bio:** The youngest son of the family. A very cheerful and affectionate child or really more on the side of a troublemaker. He travels with his brother place to place in search for small jobs to earn money.

* * *

The boy remembered quite vivdly about it since Mushi kept on reminding him every chance he got before the departure to the boy's home world. But then again, alot of it did slip out his mind. It might cause a bit trouble in the future probably. He mentally shook his head trying to be positive being pessimistic will just bring him down. As they passed each tree their features were altered, Kyuubi's blood red slitted eyes changed into a pair of beautiful amber irises along with his blazing crimson hair to a dark shade of brown. His other distinct features such as his whiskers similar to Naruto's faded away from his pale skin, not forgetting his ears and tails but he kept his sharp canines.

For the blonde, his was similar to how the brunette changed except his hair turned into a dirty sandy gold color, no words can discribe how that color really looked really. Not to look suspicous to any near by ninja that are prowling close to the gates of the village, he decsended from the tree and stumbled slightly onto the dirt path clear to the entrance. For now Naruto laid his head comfortly on the crook of Kyuubi's neck to rest. "Ne... kyu I mean Noa-ni-chan wake me up later, 'kay?" he mumered sleepily, " 'kay Skye."

**--Poof--**

"Halt...!" a ninja appeared before them in a puff of smoke, the man was taken back when looking who the strangers were. "Children!?" another came behind him, the two exchanged questioning looks, "Let us through please, I know it's odd for kids like us to be wondering out their village. But we have our reasons which I wish to keep to ourselves." The two stared down to the boy, "Really..." said the one with long bandages wrapped across the bridge of his nose and a bandana with a metal plate attached on it. It was designed with the smybol of the leaf village konoha.

Kyuubi remained silent, "Uh... what's your name kid?" asked the other one kindly at the same time felt nervous. Probably he's not used to talking to those younger than him that has such an intimitating aura as Kyuubi's. "Toashiki, Noaki..." he rolled his eyes to the sleeping boy's face and stated his name as well, "...and this is my little brother Skye." Then the kind ninja turned to his friend and two nodded, "Alright you may pass." They released a certain jutsu that made the gates of Konohagure to give a small opening for them to go through, however.

"We'll be tagging along with you two, if you don't mind," the man said with smile, Kyuubi felt uncomfortable being around these two ningens but it's the only, "It's fine by me." Going into the village now, the guards who followed right behind were instantly replaced by another pair. This definitely was going to be difficult from now on. "Also ... what are your names?" the two grinned like they were twins, "My name is Yoshi," the kind man said, the other took his turn now, "Call me Katsu."*****

Yoshi and Katsu stood back to back to each other and posed strangely, and in union they shouted ,"The Gate Keeper Ninjas of Konohagakure!" as the scenery changed instaneously into a weird studio of some comedy show. A genjutsu, no it wasn't that it was something else, Kyuubi couldn't sense what it is. The red head was panicking, "Wh-What is going on!!?"

**--Konohagakure Talk Show with a Puff Smoke--**

"GOODMORN'NG everybody!" yelled out Katsu with a wide grinning on his face. Yoshi came right beside him holding a mic. "Today we have little Mr. Noaki and Skye Toashiki, may we ask you the following question which were collected from the auidence," Katsu brought a small hat filled with a ton of small pieces of paper. Take on in hand he asked this, "Question number one, What are planning to do in Konoha?"

**--Strange time wait music--**

Kyuubi breathed into the mic nervous, "uh... to find lodging." His voiced echoed, _'what is this contaption!?_'*****

**--Coffeeti Pops--**

He spun round and is attack by a small shower of shinny bits of plastic or paper of different colors. Now he is expressing his nervous and started losing his composure. The two who started all this stood in a corner, the ones who were doing the show were their bunshins, "Seems like he is just a child, but..." he trailed off, his eyes examing the body his gestures, facial expressions, actions and so on. "...I can sense it." Katsu agreed as he nodded, "I can sense that boy's chakra, he has potential to become a fine... no more on a very powerful ally." They thought of reporting the boy's arrival to the either to the Hokage or the council. As well checking deeper into this boy's family history.

After all the spray of coffeeti all over the place and the red head down in fear of being asked more stupid questions that he can't answer, while holding his little brother wrapped close in his embrace. Though secretly they were whispering to each other, "What's going on Noa-ni-chan!?" the blonde asked in utter confusion of all the ruckus that awoke him, "Skye let's just say we are being put in display for comical relief by the two idiots I happened to come again with."

"Aww, sorry folks it seems our little guests are in no mood for show," the Katsu-bunshin had said disappointed, Yoshi then took his turn once again "So to end the show, we shall end it in a big bang!" Going back to back once more, "The Yoshi, Katsu of Konoha Talk Show says GOODN'GHT E'VERYBODY!"

**--End of talk show with a Puff of Smoke--**

Ending that finally, though worse came. The two or really the four of them were surrounded by a whol crowd of admiring villagers. It seems that Katsu and Yoshi were quite popular among the villagers, which was bad for Kyuubi and Naruto. The blonde dozed off again so to be thought of as a heavy sleeper, Kyuubi managed to pull him on his back without much effort. He was then bein called by the two ninjas, "Oi Naoki-san! Over here!" walking to them on his pace they continued on what they wanted to say, "We found a place you for your brother to stay."

Standing next to them was an old woman, "This is Mrs. Kaawoa, the owner of the inn near the hot springs." Kyuubi bowed his head in sign of respect to the elderly, the lady gave out a soft jolly laugh, "She agreed to let you stay at her inn because of your splendid preformance!" Yoshi added to Katsu sentence. "Thank you so much, Yoshi-san and you too Katsu-san," the two smiled back to him and in union replied a _'you're welcome.' _This is where they parted ways, Yoshi and Katsu headed towards to the center of the village, and Kyuubi with Naruto headed to the hotsprings to stay for tonight.

**--Konoha Hot Spring Inn--**

So much happened in such a few minutes he guessed to himself. Adjusting the blond again on his back, he was handed the keys to their room upstairs. Searching for the it quite hard, looking at the plates and squinting his eyes.***** He checked the key tag to see if they were a match. No, they weren't. He searched on.

**--after 15 minutes--**

He had finally found his room, with the help from a worker. He never felt so stupid in life expect for this day. Entering the room, he turned his head slightly to Naruto and whispered, "Skye, you can open your eye...." a soft snore sounded from the little boy, "...you actually fell asleep."

**- ---o----**

**NEXT MORNING...**

**- ---o----**

Uselessly they spent their time in that inn, doing nothing but sleep, eat, work and bathe in the hot springs. They seriously had to stop being laid back or they might catch it a disease. Kyuubi had conivinced the woman to not worry when they left.

Now they were back to where they started, but not exactly since their start now is from the inn now. "Skye you lead the way..." he grumbled to the blond, who looked at the red head wide eye. "HUH!? Why Noa-ni-chan!?" He tried to pester the fox out the reason, he stayed quiet the whole time in so making the boy give up and mop about doing work. Actually he kind of like it this way since he enjoyed to follow the boy rather have Naruto to follow him like a lost puppy.

Looking all over the place he couldn't tell where to go. It's not like he learned all the routes of konoha. He sighed sad, with his eyes determined to find Aka. Then, it finally hit him.

**--AN IDEA--**

"Nao-ni-chan you have great sense of smell you fetch Aka for me right now!" he whinned like brat to his brother.***** As moved about in weird gestures that made the fox smirk a bit, "Brat I'm not your dog, even if I seeked for your minge doll the scent would have weakened over the past two years." Kyuubi frozed in place, has done it. His ego is finally returning to him**.*** He then heard sniffling, looking down to the boy he twitched in agitation. 'Oh no...'

"I HATE YOU BAKA!" Naruto screamed out selfishly as he ran away with teary eyes. Chanting out stupid or idiot over and over, "BAKABAKABAKABAKA!!!" Right on his trail was a panicked Kyuubi. "Na- SKYE!!!" that nearly slipped.

* * *

*** Well those two named Yoshi and Katsu I really don't know what their real names are so I think I'll make them into OCFs instead.**

*** In Makai nothing is really mordern really. Makai is full magic and wonder, while as Ningenkai; magic, wonder and small touch of mordern technology.**

*** He doesn't have poor vision just that he's more accustomed to not looking at numbers, he's learned a great of different languages and cultures and such but he has a weakness with numbers. Doesn't everybody do... . 928^829= ?? .... GAH!!!**

*** Of course they had to pretend to act like have a brotherly relationship then again... only Naruto thinks that way not Kyuubi though.**

*** No one ever noticed how nice Kyuubi is. Actually in my version when he was sealed away he was somewhat like reborn and hence the reason why he has such a youthful body but it became human because his imprisonment was a human vessel... so if he was sealed in a rock he'll be a rock if it decided to let him go... *laughs a bit* Any who... as he ages his personality or ego slowly returns along with his manners.**

**A/N: Well anyhow it's been so long I ever update huh? Okay here I am to make it up to those who awaited this for so long!! *lights, camera ACTION* PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! *kneels down pathetically* **

**Everyone: ....**

**me: =(**

**Yoshi: Anyhow coming soon the nest chapter 5: Aka is A.L.I.V.E!!? Here our little kitsune of course is Naruto encounters others near his age. SASUKE! SHIKAMARU! SAKURA! HINATA! who else o.o ... oh yeah SHINO! CHOUJI! INO! KIIIIIIIIBBBBBAAAAAAA WITH AKAMARU!!! a bit mistake in name though... for Naruto.**


End file.
